renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenibelle
Jenibelle O'Brien, former Baroness of Runcorn, was the 2-term mayor of Lios Mór, Au Mumhain, Ireland. She is a former 3-term mayor of Chester City, County Palatine of Chester . Is currently married to Briscoe Roan and is the proud parent of Caitriona, Gracelynn, Alys, Aislynn, Keegan, Bebinn, Connor and Ronan. She is also the grandmother to Aine, Caity, Rose, Cory, Diedre, and Orlaith. Jenibelle was born in Dublin and was exiled in England under the instructions from her parents to search for her betrothed Heregrim Olafsson. She found Heregrim in Ludlow where he started courting Jenibelle due to the wishes of his parents. They were married in Chester but quickly the marriage turned loveless when Jenibelle spent more time on being mayor than working on her marriage. The result was a quickly eneded marriage. After her divorce with Heregrim, Jenibelle was engaged to Blakekc Morgan. Together they had Keegan while in Cumberland. During her time in England she was part of the Wolves of Sherwood. Keegan and Jenibelle returned to Ireland when her father fell ill. While away, Blake died of a coughing sickness and Jenibelle was thrown into deep depression spending most of her time trying to be a good mother and raising her son on her own. During that time, she was named Clan Chief of the O'Brien's and was given head over the Wolves of Sherwood in Ireland. After a few months of issues with how the Wovles of Sherwood had changed for the worse she founded Dagda's Wovles a group that is dedicated to a free Ireland. During her travels around Ireland she met Briscoe Roan in Imleach. At first they just poked each other and reminded each other of where the other one was lacking. In the end they fell in love and were married. During the wedding they addopted their eldest daughters to create one large family. They moved to BAL to create a joined home for their family. In the passing years they welcomed Bebinn into their hearts and their arms when she was born. Connor and Ronan are their new born twin sons. Title: Lady of Ashton-Audley, Barroness of Runcorn (England Titles) Heredity Princess of Tumahain, Clan Chief O'Brien First Dutchess of Connacht Positions in Government: Dutchess (Connacht), Judge (An Mumhain), and Sergeant (An Mumhain) 3 time mayor of Chester, 3 time mayor of Lios Mor, 1 time mayor of Cill Chaoi Groups: Founded Dagda's Wolves and New Munster Army Lady Jenibelle O'Brian, Baroness of Runcorn was the 2-term mayor of Lios Mór, Au Mumhain, Ireland. She is a former 3-term mayor of Chester City, County Palatine of Chester and the Baroness of Runcorn. Jenibelle is the mother Keegan Morgan-O'Brian, and former betrothed to the late Blakekc Morgan, Duke of County Palatine of Chester and Baron of Runcorn. Jenibelle is known for being a talented fiddle player. She is a priestess in the Church of Loki, starting the Church of Loki in Chester City and Lios Mór. On July 29, 1456, Inanna Moonfaerie appointed Jenibelle O'Brian as leader of the Wolves of Sherwood in Ireland. Jenibelle was the first duly-elected Countess of Cúige Chonnacht. She stepped down midway through her term and was replaced by Fae. Category:People